lab_experiment_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Summary Welcome to the Lab Experiment - Roblox Wiki! This wiki will mainly serve as the main information center of where wiki contributors and players alike share information with each other, expanding and benefitting those who need assistance in the game of Lab Experiment. This article will mainly discuss the guidelines on our expectations and rules on the whole community of Lab Experiment as a whole. Expectation(s) We expect you to follow the "Terms of Use" of the FANDOM Wiki. * Most of the expectations are explained here and should be acknowledged while visiting and using this wiki. Rules * Don't post anything that is categorized as NSFW Content; this wiki wants to maintain a safe and family-friendly environment for those who wish to use the wiki without needing to see unnecessary images, comments, etc. * Don't advertise on the wiki; this wiki is expected to be seen as an information center for the game, Lab Experiment, not to be seen as a place where we distribute advertisements or promotions of one's YouTube channel, social media accounts, etc. * ''Don't distribute any harmful software/viruses: ''This wiki and its FANDOM users do not need unnecessary and risky, harmful software and viruses inputted into their computers. Breaking this rule will result in a permanent block. * Don't comment something that contains vulgarity and anything else that belongs to the NSFW Content: '''This wiki is expected to maintain a safe and family-friendly environment for those who wish to use it. Breaking this rule will usually result in the deletion of your messages, as well as a warning. Further consequences can be put in place after this rule is broken multiple times. * ''Don't spam on the wiki: ''We don't need to see an endless wave of comments/phrases of the same thing over and over again; doing so will result in a warning or a block, depending on the situation. * ''Don't criticize other people on the wiki: '''''Hateful comments or 'negative' criticism and are therefore unnecessary to be seen on the wiki. Breaking this rule will usually result in a warning and if broken multiple times, a temporary block. Breaking any of these rules will receive different consequences and it is not suggested for any FANDOM users to break these rules as it will eventually result in a block. Also, keep in mind that the Guidelines will be updated later on in the future and this article is simply the main 'foundation' for the wiki's guidelines. Guidelines Image Uploads On this particular wiki, uploading images can be proven beneficial to the community as a whole, but can also sometimes create unnecessary drama or chaos. In order to ensure the safety/friendliness of this community, one of the many ways to do this is by appropriately, uploading images onto this wiki that you view as helpful in a way. Depending on the image, some images follow a specific 'name layout', as well as having a certain category attached to it. What you cannot upload images of: * NSFW Content This is the details that are expected to have in mind while uploading images: Video Uploads On this particular wiki, uploading videos can be proven beneficial to the community as a whole, but can also sometimes create unnecessary drama and chaos. In order to ensure the safety/friendliness of this community and abiding with the rules mentioned at the beginning of this article, one of the many ways to do this is by appropriately uploading images for true intentions. Videos cannot be uploaded for the following reasons: * Deceit/trickery-like reasons to 'get around' the rules; a false truth, basically, a lie. * Advertisement purposes; attempting to promote YouTube channels, social media, etc * NSFW content; vulgarity, violence, 18+ discussions, etc. * Off-topic: Anything that do not have any relations with Lab Experiment. Examples include Five Nights at Freddy, Undertale, Cuphead, etc. Category:Browse